iSaved Her Life
by seddiewarrior31
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen once. And it certainly shouldn't have happened twice. But by the time I was 17, I had saved both of the iCarlys' lives. Seddie


**Hello! This story takes place after iSaved Your Life and after the Seddie arc. Enjoy, I'm pretty sure this will only be a one shot…**

**If I owned iCarly, Seddie would be forever and Spencer would make sock sculptures of the better known Presidents of Guatamala.**

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<strong><br>**"Guys, it doesn't really matter who got who kicked out of Bandana Republic. So stop fighting," Carly admonished us. We were walking to Carly's new car, coming back from the Crabridge Mall. It was a busy Saturday for the mall, and the parking lot was bustling.

"Well, we wouldn't be so grumpy if you hadn't taken an hour and a half to pick out the best color shoe that went with your hair," Sam grumbled. And she wasn't exaggerating.

"I liked the shoes!" I said defiantly, more to piss Sam off rather than defend Carly. I was angry at her for making me look like a fool at Bandana Republic, and I wanted to let off some steam and have a good argument. So what if I argue with Sam, former girlfriend, but still the girl I loved? I can be in a bad mood sometimes.

"Ohh, sure. Defend Carly," Sam mocked me, sticking her tongue out.

"So what if she took a while? YOU had to take an hour at Fry My Bacon. And you didn't even pay for the bacon!"

"Shoplifting is my drug. Much like yours is staring at girls, hoping they'll look at you."

"Haha, Sam. At least I don't get arrested for looking at girls. And the DO look at me," I shouted.

"Guys. GUYS!" Carly yelled at us. But it was too late. Sam pulled her hand back to punch me, and I ducked as her arm swished over my head. I started to run, and when she followed me at full speed, I imediatly stopped. Sam whizzed right pass me: into the path of a speeding minivan.

I could hear Carly scream, but my eyes were trained on Sam, who couldn't stop her momentum. The car made no move to stop. Then time slowed to a crawl, and I saw Sam's hair billow out behind her. I reached for her wrist and pulled back as hard as I could. She fell back, behind me, and then I fell forward.

I fell to the ground, a little past the car. My face hit the pavement and I felt little bits of gravel dig into my cheek. Then pain shot up from my leg, but I could only feel deja vu as I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Sam's scream.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I had the oddest feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like I was going to have a huge test today, and I was barely prepared. I didn't open my eyes, but I smelled a clean metallic smell. I was on a thin bed with my head propped up on multiple pillows. I felt achy and I had an IV in my wrist. When I open my eyes slowly, I heard a scream that stopped my heart for a moment.<p>

"Oh my god, Freddie! I was so worried about you, we thought you were dead, I've missed you so much, I CANT BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED AGAIN!" My insane mother was spraying me, tucking in my sheets, fluffing my pillow, kissing me, and trying to force pills into my mouth with all her extra hands she just seems to have.

"Mom! MOM! Stop! I'm OK!" I try bat her hands away as a young lady come up to us. I feel weak and tired as soon as I lift my arms, so I drop them onto my lap. I see bandages on my right hand.

"Ms. Benson, please. Do not upset Fredward." The young lady looks up at Mom. My mother sadly smiles.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Freddie!" she says. She even has tears in her eyes, and I feel a little guilty about how much I've worried her.

"I love you, too, Mom," I say. She leans in for a hug but is pulled away by the young lady.

"Please, Ms. Benson, I need to do some tests on Freddie. Will you please alert Dr. Seefer that he is awake?"

Mom sighs dejectedly and walks off. I have a chance to look around at my new surroundings. It's a small hospital room, with a door to my right and a large window to my left. I am on a bed with white sheets, and my left leg is elevated. I can barely feel it; it must be numb.

"Ok, Fredward. My name is Bridgette, and you are at the Seattle General Hospital." I could tell she had bad news, because she fidgeted and fluffed my pillow absentmindedly.

"You have been unconscious for almost two days. You've broken four fingers, two ribs, and your left leg. You also hit your head pretty hard. Not a concussion, though." She sighs. "How are you feeling?"

"Um. Tired. And achy. Was anyone else hurt?" It comes to my mind that Sam and Carly could have been hurt by that crazy driver.

"No. Your mother has told me that your two friends were uninjured. I have to do a few tests on you, so just relax. I then notice to my left a computer, with the IV hanger thing and a small machine. First Bridgette took my blood pressure, and then she examined my stitches on my head. I can almost feel some feeling in my leg now.

She does some other tests, and then tells me, "You need to stay here for at least another day. I'll go contact your mother now." She exits the room.

Another day in the hospital? Great. Although going back home to my Galaxy Wars bed doesn't sound very appealing either. Remember what happened when I first got hit by a truck? I thought Carly kissing me was awesome then, but now... it almost seems gross. We are practically siblings. We even look alike…

Suddenly my mother came rushing in. She was followed moments later by another man, who I assumed to be Doctor Seefer.

"Well, Fredward. I'm Dr. Seefer. I guess Bridgette told you that you need to stay here for at least another day. You broke both the bones in your lower left leg, and you need to recuperate." I nodded. "Well, if you don't need anything else, I'll have you take your medicine." He took out a little tray with a pill and a shot on it. He gave me a shot in my knee, which I barely felt. When he motioned for me to swallow the pill, my mom stopped him.

"Wait!" She pulled out a rubber mallet and reached for the pill.

"Mom, I can swallow pills," I protested. Seefer looked confused and Mom said, "No, Freddie! You could choke on them!"

Dr. Seefer then said, "Ms. Benson, I'm sure Freddie will be fine." I swallowed the pill and didn't choke, cough, or die, so my mom was satisfied.

"You have some visitors for you," she then said in a disapproving voice. It was probably Carly and… Sam. They ran into the room, and I could immediately tell Sam felt awful. Her hair was a mess and she wore baggy clothes. She still looked beautiful, because her eyes were staring only at me.

"Oh my god, Freddie! Are you okay? I feel awful that this happened. Again!" Carly's voice was mournful and sympathetic, and she rushed over to my bedside. Sam slowly followed her, but said nothing.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I insist. I brush her hands away, which are fluffing my pillow. Why does my pillow have to be so fluffed up?

"Well, OK. I know this is one of the best hospitals here, so you'll be in good hands…" Carly suddenly looks to her left and sees Sam, deathly quiet. I've never seen her so still or silent. "Um, I've got to…go talk to Spencer." She pats my hand and walks out the room, giving Sam a glance on the way out. I pretend I don't notice the glance, so full of unknown meaning.

Sam swallowed slowly as I looked up at her.

"I… God, I… I don't know what I'm saying right now. I just," she paused and took a deep breath. "I just feel more than awful about this whole mess. I feel totally responsible" (here I made a protesting noise that was ignored) and look. You got hurt because of me." Sam looked out of my window for a minute and sighed. My heart was pounding, in anticipation? Nerves? A heart attack? I don't really know.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry," Sam said quietly. I felt extreme pity for her and wanted to wrap my arms around her.

"Sam, it was my fault too. And that minivan driver's. You don't have to take the blame."

"But I do!" She said, louder. "If I take the blame I can carry a little bit of the burden. You got hurt. I got blamed. It all evens out." She's so sad and down right now, I can barely recognize her. Where's the fiesty Sam? The girl who's afraid of no one?

"Sometimes it's not all equal. Sometimes we have to accept that." I said quietly. I finger the thin cotton sheet as Sam looks down at her feet. The room is silent besides the buzz of my IV and a lone bird outside.

Suddenly Sam looks into my eyes and says the unthinkable.

"You saved my life. You're a hero." I try not to drop my jaw. Sam doesn't know about me and Carly's conversation in my room. How could she? I decided to cautiously play with fate and deliver my line.

"I don't feel like a hero," I say, hands clammy and voice too quiet. Sam sits at the edge of my bed.

"But you are one." I feel dizzy and waves and waves of deja vu roll over me. Wait. Isn't it time for her to kiss me? Is that fates plan? I look up at Sam, and a sea of crystal blue stare back. Here it comes… those lips I've wanted to taste again since the day we broke up. I look up again expectantly and wait for her to lean.

"You're a hero to me," she whispers. Sam looks at me and leans in...I smell her scent, ham and her lavender shampoo. Her lips are just so perfect even if they're in a frown. She leans in closer, but I keep my eyes open so I can suck in all her features. Closer...closer.

And then Sam whispered, "I'm sorry, Freddie." She then runs out of the room.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>I froze in my bed and I could hear Sam's feet flying away from the room. Was Sam going to kiss me? Or was I just imagining it because it was not unlike the time I saved Carly's life three years ago? She did lean. But maybe she leaned because she thought I had become temporarily deaf and I would have heard the apology easier if she was closer. Who am I kidding? She leaned in to kiss me but she got scared. That's it. But why did she say "I'm sorry Freddie," then? Was she apologizing because she was too scared?<p>

I fought with myself for almost an hour. Around noon Bridgette came into the room with lunch, and she made me eat all of it, even though it was gross hospital food no one could eat. Not even Sam would stomach it willingly. Actually, she probably could. Or not. She couldn't even handle kissing me at the right moment, so what does it matter?

Ok, I'll admit I was mad. But I guess I didn't really have a true explanation for my anger. Who says it all has to go according to the book? Sam didn't know I was expecting a kiss. Ugh. This is all so confusing.

My crazy mother rushed into the room. She looked panic-stricken, and I was afraid she somehow knew about Sam and how I still love her and how I wanted her to kiss me.

"Freddie-bear! They gave you lunch without telling me! I didn't have a chance to inspect the calorie amount. I didn't even get to sing the song!" She started to sing, "When a big boy eats his vegetables-" I groaned and cut her off.

"Mom, leave me alone. Please?" Mom stares at me for a minute then shrugs. "Well, I guess that's okay. I'll go to the waiting room and hang out there-"

"No, Mom. Go home. You look exhausted." She does. She also looks...just...sad. My heart pangs.

"Alright...you're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be okay." She leans in to kiss my forehead and leaves me with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Soon I fell asleep again, the drugs making me feel drowsy and lazy. When I wake up, two blurry brunettes stand above my bed.<p>

"See? Look! He isn't an alien!" I heard Carly say impatiently. My head clears a bit and I see her and Spencer by my hospital bed.

"Ooh, looky! The wittle baybay is finawwy up!" Spencer sang. Carly slapped him in the stomach and turned towards me, smiling.

"Sorry. We just came to check up on you, 'cause we need to head home," she said. I nodded, still drowsy and unfocused.

"Sam's coming with us, too, okay?"

My head shoots up at the mention of Sam's name. I hit my head on the head of the hospital bed and wince, but manage to say, "Okay" weakly.

"Oh my god? Are you okay?" Carly asked nervously.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Could you…"

Carly looked at me intently.

"Could you bring Sam in here for a second? I need to ask her something."

Carly nodded, a little confused, and turned to go get Sam, presumably. On her way out, she called, "See you later! Hope you feel better!"

"Thanks, Carls."

Spencer pointed both his fingers at me. "Have fun!" he said cheerily. He walked out the door with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'll have loads of fun here at the hospital!" I said, rolling my eyes a bit.

Sam then slowly walked into the room, still pale and quiet. She looks so pretty, but I miss her when she actually is herself: loud, crazy, obnoxious, and brave. In other words, Sam Puckett.

"What?" Sam asked in a croaky voice. She walked over to my hospital bed.

"Hi," I said softly.

Then the normal Sam came back. "Look, I'm sorry, but I really want to leave, because I hate hospitals and they make me all depressed, and-"

Her words are cut off as I sit up, cup her cheek, and pull her close. I stare into her eyes for a second before my lips collide into hers, and then she's kissing me back, and it's like blissful oblivion, and god she smells so sweet, and I missed this so much...

Soon we are in need of air, and my knee and head hurts, so we pull back, panting slightly. Sam has this confused, maniacal grin on her face, and I probably do, too.

"What was that for?" she asked, out of breath.

"I was thinking," I say, still a bit dizzy from the kiss. "You know the conversation we had earlier?"

Sam nods slowly. God, is she beautiful!

"Well, that conversation was extremely close to the one Carly and I had when I saved her from the taco truck," I explained. "The conversation I had before she kissed me."

Sam didn't get angry at this; because she knows Carly is nothing but a close sister to me, nothing more. "So?"

"Well, you know Carly and I never worked out-" a smirk from Sam here "-and I was thinking that I shouldn't wait for something to happen like that again. I had pined for Carly for years, and nothing had come of it till the taco truck incident. And Carly made the first move.

"And I guess you know- I still really like you," I tell Sam. "And I decided I wasn't going to wait for you to say yes. I was going to make you say yes. So, Sam? Yes? Will you be with me again?" I said, unsure now.

Sam avoided my eyes for a second and my heart fell to the floor. I overloaded her with deep stuff that she doesn't care about. She doesn't love me. She never will...

"That's what I was thinking at the lock in. About how you only live once, and about making the first move," she says quietly. Sam glances into my eyes and we suddenly both lean in again.

As we pull back a moment later, we both are smiling again. Insane, crazy smiles.

"I better go," Sam said. "Carly's probably waiting for me." She smiled at me and headed towards the door. I felt this unbelievable happiness bubble up inside of me.

Before Sam left, she turned around. "Freddie?"

"What?" I answered.

"Yes."

Maybe getting hit by a car isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? I liked this idea a lot but I don't know how it actually turned out…anyway, review! Please!<strong>


End file.
